


Out in Public

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Quickies [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breasts, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Groping, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Sex, Wall Sex, Watching, stand and carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Asher has always wanted to have sex out in public but never got the chance until hooking up with Caroline. His wishes come true and it's far better than he expected.
Relationships: Asher Angel/Caroline Gregory
Series: Quickies [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201148
Kudos: 6





	Out in Public

“Mm, fuck yeah, you kinky girl…” Eighteen-year-old Asher Angel’s moans were a deep, sweet sound as a blond girl, on her knees in a mostly empty car park bobbed up and down on the length of his dick. Holding either side of her head as she sucked away and he slammed down her throat.

Caroline grinned as she continued working on her talented boyfriend’s sexy seven-inch cock. Her tongue worked on licking every inch of the thick shaft and drew more moans from the stud of a sexy. Letting Asher fuck her mouth happily, with her shining eyes staring up at his emerald orbs and slutty tongue as he licked his lips.

“Go deeper,” Asher commanded, thrusting down her throat with more force. 

As one hand went to the back of her head, the other unzipped his hoodie, letting his toned, muscular chest free. She traced a hand over his skin while sucking away on her sexy boyfriend. The boy loved that unlike his other girlfriends, Caroline actually wanted to fool around and wasn’t a prude when around him and active for sexy British models, acting in their show. What was even better in his mind, was that she actually allowed him to get into the sex, and actually fuck her beautiful face with his big cock.

Caroline pulled off Asher’s meat, wrapping her hand around it. She stroked the slick cock furiously, rubbing her spit and Asher’s precum into the shaft while licking the tip, causing long strands to hang between her and the cock. Not that they remained for long, with the girl’s tongue quickly lapping up the pre. Not wanting to miss out on enjoying the slightly salty juice of her almost perfect boyfriend.

Asher let out a long, loud howl as she worked his dick. That pace was making his cock throb intensely, drooling dew drops of precum onto her tongue. He played gently with her silky blond hair, letting Caroline rub his tip up against her tongue and moan with such a sexy purr at his taste.

“Mmm, come on baby… suck meeee…” Asher whined, trying to push his cock back into the girl's mouth.

“Patience, baby,” Caroline licked down the side of his dick, smirking at him. Her tongue then moved lower and lifted up one of his furry balls into her mouth. Moaning as she sucked on the sack, tasting his salty flesh. She rolled them around expertly with her tongue, teasing around Asher’s sensitive skin.

“But loveeeee…” Asher’s horny mind whined regardless.

The girl growled softly around his orbs, rolling them faster. Sucking on both with a loving lash of her tongue.

Asher closed his green eyes and moaned as she toyed with him. Loving and hating it at the same time as she sucked his balls like a pro, all while she had a hand down her skirt finger fucking that dripping pussy. He wanted to see those dripping lips, but this was all he got and it was plenty. A sexy girl out here in public, licking and sucking his balls.

“You want me to play with this sexy thing?” Caroline traced her tongue up his length.

“Hell yeah, you dirty little minx,” Asher tugged her back onto it.

Caroline permitted him to re enter her mouth, engulfing that big cock along her tongue. Such a delicious thickness for her tongue to swirl around, tracing over his veins and down the winding paths until meeting his furry base. Sher pushed her nose deep into Asher’s crotch then took a deep smell of her boyfriend’s cock. That thick musk like earth after strong rain, swirling with the salty sweatiness of Asher’s body had Caroline’s eyes rolling back as she inhaled him.

As the girl’s pretty eyes rolled back, Asher growled with pleasure. Loving that look on her face. He pulled her back very slowly and as he did so her eyes rolled back into place, staring up at him. Already Asher’s shaft was glistening wet, slick with her spit. 

When pushed back down on Asher’s dick, her eyes rolled back once more the further he pushed in. Filing her mouth with his taste.

“Mm, sucking my dick in public like a slut… Such a good girl,” Asher fucked her face with deep thrusts, making her gag on his thick manhood. She murmured something akin to “such a big dick!” around Asher, but with his thrusting it was hard to make out.

“Was so hot,” she whipped her hair aside, “When that guy saw us… What was it, fifty for a picture?”

“Nah, fifty to watch. Cool hundred for a pic of my sexy girl,” Asher moaned watching Caroline get to her feet and press their lips together. Able to taste his cock off her tongue. He happily sucked it as she explored his mouth, loving his own taste mingled with the sweetness of her lip gloss. “Mmm, I love it when you taste like cock,”

“Not as much as I love it inside me,” Caroline put a finger to his lip, peeling it down and pushing Asher away. She lifted her grey hoodie for him to show nothing underneath but her soft, pillowy breasts bouncing, which he was quick to latch to. Cupping one while hungrily attacking the other with his lips. Moaning as he sucked on the nipple, rolling it with his long tongue. “Oooh, gawd! Asher…!”

“So hot,” Asher moaned around the nipple as he suckled it. Holding the other in his palm, squeezed between his fingers.

“Why don’t you worship them some more,” Curling her fingers around his seven-inch beast, Caroline purred: “As you fuck me!”

“Right here?” Asher’s eyes lit up like a christmas tree. If he had a tail it would be wagging. Fucking in public was a dream that his ex never felt comfortable with so he never brought up beyond a handful of times. But with Caroline all of these dirty fantasies were back on the table. 

Even threesomes!

He just had to get her dream boys in on the plan.

“Mmm, right here…” Caroline purred as she walked over to a wall, in plain view of anyone who drove into the lot, wiggling her juicy ass after lifting her skirt over it.

Asher couldn’t deny himself that delicious girl, or her round ass wiggling at him so enticingly. It made his cock jump and drool. With both as wet as they were, it was easy for him to close the distance between them and without so much as rubbing her up and down with his dick, he pushed inside her tight, sopping wet hole.

Feeling him enter her pussy, Caroline pushed back with a whimper. Biting her wrist as her ass wiggled, engulfing such a thick member inch by inch. At least he was slow. Feeling every ounce of her pussy wrapping around his dick, taking pride in stretching a girl out.

“F-Fuckkkkk baby…” Asher grunted out, moaning softly as he eased into her depth. Loving the way it squeezed his thick member.

“Goooood, yes, Ashie! Deeper…! Let me feel you in my wet cunt!” Caroline gasped as he gave a strong push, shoving a few inches in at once. 

Wanting to tease his lover a little, Asher leaned in and purred in her ear. “Just wait until Michael or Johnny join me in this tight pussy… you won’t feel anything else but us for ages…”

Moaning into her wrist, the girl’s eyes rolled back. Asher loved watching her sky blue and honey brown eyes rolling back in her skull, as well as how sopping wet her pussy became as she imagined two hunks stretching her out. She wiggled with anticipation, moving her a little lower on Asher’s dick, until he grabbed her hips, keeping her from taking it all.

“ASH!” Caroline whined, not liking her boyfriend from stopping there.

Asher wrapped around her body, snaked up her silky smooth chest. All over the tanned skin and back to her massive tits, giving each of the pillowy orbs a nice squeeze before finally ramming himself fully against her with a groan in Caroline’s ear. Squeezing her chest tightly while grinding his crotch and balls up on her ass.

His cock throbbed inside of her as she begged: “F-F-fuck meeee, Ashie!”

“You like getting fucked out in public, sexy girl?” Asher growled into Caroline’s ear while pounding her into the wall. Pulling her close to his body every time his hips pulled away, rolling her breasts around in each hand before ramming back inside her tightness. Feeling that dripping pussy flow around his dick.

“Yessssssss….” Caroline moaned out, trying to push further onto Asher’s sexy cock.

“Bet you wish people were here to watch you take my dick,” Asher’s tongue traced her earlobe.

Moaning from the thought, Caroline responded: “Mmmm, you should fuck me in front of people…”

“I wanna keep my career, sexy slut,” The boy continued plowing her into the wall. Mouthing a loud, silent moan just knowing she was down for all his dirty desires. His next birthday party was going to be a lot of fun if all his plans went right. One girl, a lot of friends, one hell of a night. But for now he squeezed her large tits and pinched the nipples sharply while swinging his hips like a jackhammer. Pounding her into the brick with his seven-inch beast. “Ooooh, man… You’re freaking tight, Caroline!”

“Y-You would just be more popular…” Caroline moaned, thinking of all of her boyfriends friends that could watch her having her pussy destroyed. Maybe even joining in and giving her to something to suckle on during.

Asher let out a deeper moan. She knew what she was doing to him, making that thick manhood buried between her soaking pussy throbbing nice and hard. Stiffer than a metal pole as it reamed her from behind. Getting railed by an Angel out here in the parking lot where anyone could drive in and catch them pounding..

“Imagine ripping off my clothes and pounding me on the Shazam set… as Zach and Jack watch…” Caroline purred into his ear, her moans leaking into Asher and fueling his needy desires.

Growling as he hammered with more force, slamming in brutally hard, Asher’s mouth opened to latch on her neck. Then his teeth sunk into the gasping girl’s flesh. “You fucking wish… you want to see Zach’s big dick, don’t you, slut! Yeahhh, I know you’re a little fucking size queen… biggest dick owns your pussy, right?”

“Mmm, and you’re the biggest dick… now fuck meeeee!” Caroline moaned loudly, despite knowing Asher’s cock wasn’t the biggest. Not even the biggest she had seen. “Zach can’t hold a candle to youuuuu!”

“That’s my girl!” Asher pushed her chin aside to meet his lips and kissed fiercely.

To tease her boyfriend into fucking her hard however, Caroline smirked. “Jack, however…”

For that, Asher smacked her juicy ass hard. “Bad girl.”

“I would soooo suck that bi boy…” Caroline purred, licking her lips.

“No… you… won’t!” Asher pounded her with ruthless unmerciful thrusts.

“Why? Is he still fucking that Italian stud?” Caroline purred. “Mmm that kiss had my pus wet…”

“I will make you behave…” Asher growled, pulling her against his chest. The boy lifted Caroline up, hooking both hands behind her knees to carry her while his hips did the work. He looked over at a pair of guys getting back in their car, who hadn’t noticed them. So he shouted. “HEY! FELLAS! Look at this!”

“MMMM COME HEREEEE BOYS!” Caroline moaned out loudly, begging for the two to come over.

The two men came over. They didn’t look too much older than Asher, but far more nervous about seeing the two have sex than the people actually having sex. Both were staring in awe as Asher’s dick pushed in and out of the helpless girl, who’d wrapped an arm back to play with or tug Asher’s hair as he fucked her in front of these two randos.

Since Asher invited them, Caroline decided to make Asher suffer. “Want a kiss, boys? Or if you come a little closer, more...”

“A-Aren’t you that kid who played Shazam!” One gasped, watching his big cock fill his girlfriend’s pussy.

“Mmm he is and he’s totally Shazamin’ me…” Caroline moaned, reaching out and grabbing onto the boy’s shirts. Pulling them closer to her as Asher plowed, making her tits bounce. She could see both of them tenting furiously, stretching out their jeans while watching a girl get fucked by a real man.

“Mm,” Asher moaned, watching as she teased them. He used more power to fuck her pussy with that thickness. “Now you two can go, i’m busy pounding my girl!”

“Not yet Ashie, there’s a cost…” Caroline smirked. “Hard dicks out boys… and pull each other out…”

“Caroline,” Her boyfriend growled, pushing her back up against the wall. Growling then at the boys as he showed off how to fuck her with his big dick, pulling out to his tip then ramming back against her cervix. Hammering away without mercy, letting her feel every inch of it ramming in and out. Stretching Caroline’s little pussy. Sighing as he growled at the pair. “Do it, boys.”

“N-No way!” One shouted. “Not in public!”

“Whip them out…” Caroline purred while blowing a kiss towards them both. The other one didn’t hesitate to pull out a rather disappointing five inches, blushing as she looked at it without so much as a moan. Except for when Asher filled her pussy with cock. “I said pull each other out boys, sooo since you whipped your own out, you can fish your friends out… now.”

“D-dude, wait-!” The other tried to fight but he was helpless as his cock was pulled free. Not too impressive either, coming a little shorter. No wonder he didn’t want to pull it out.

Caroline grinned at the pair, with Asher giving them a growl to do what his girl wanted.. “Now jerk each other…”

As those two grabbed each other’s dicks awkwardly and started jerking off watching them, Asher set Caroline down so his hands could snake back to her chest and grab her breasts. Playing with them as he sucked her neck, loving the soft tits filling both hands. The leverage enabled him to move at a faster pace now, one that had Caroline screaming into the open air as he really showed off. There was someone nearby just out of their view recording them as Asher broke her pussy, reshaping it around his cock.

Caroline cried out as she came hard around his dick. Feeling Asher using her explosion of juices to go harder, pistoning in and out like a well oiled machine build to destroy pussy. Such a sweetheart in the streets but a monster in the sheets, though right now they were technically in the streets - that didn’t keep him from going all out and fucking her brutally with guttural grunts.

Before her orgasm could end, Asher made Caroline scream again by moving a hand swiftly down to her clit and rubbing her sensitive wetness with vigor. Moving his fingers back and forth over the nub, making her squirt once more around his fat dick. Euphoria washed over her like a tsunami and it seemed like it was never going to end. Asher made sure of it, using his dick to break her over and over again. Never stopping in his efforts to fuck her harder than anyone else ever would.

“Boys! No stopping until you nut on my slut…” Asher growled at the wanking pair, smirking cockily at their smaller cocks.

“C-can’t we cum in her-?” One asked.

“You're lucky I’m letting you cum on her.” Asher hissed with the boys nodding in quick understanding. Not wanting to piss off the actor.

Caroline threw her head back when Asher returned to pounding with vigor, jamming his dick in and out. Slamming up on her g-spot over and over, making her legs shiver with electrical jolts, losing any strength in them. She kept cumming on his dick, hoping that soon she would milk his load. Not giving a damn as those two other guys came on her legs like desperate horn dogs.

“You want my load, babe?” Asher finally moaned.

“Y-YESSSS! Cum in me Asher while these losers fuck off!” 

Asher shot them a look that had the two scrambling, their hard, ready to explode cum cocks still out as they bolt. Allowing him to slam up deep into that pussy with a loud animalistic grunt. Pulsing with heat, radiating inside her wet walls before ropes of hot, potent cum filled her to the brim. Shooting raw in her pussy, letting his cum coat her walls and overflow around his big cock. Draining his balls in Caroline.

“Y-Yesssss! So much fucking cum!!!” She screamed, feeling the baby batter pour.

Letting his head and eyes roll back, Asher groaned. His cock pulsed inside, drooling out what was left of his cum.

“Mmm, don’t be surprised if I knocked you up with that,” He said with a dopey grin, licking his hips. Then opened an eye, talking fast. “You are protected, right?”

“Yes, babe…” the girl giggled, finally let down off his cock. Dripping his hot seed. “I could seriously just stand here and let any guy come past and fuck your cum in, I’m so horny…”

“Maybe another time… weren’t we here for a tiktok?” Asher giggled, putting his cock away.

Standing against the car, looking rather annoyed with his brother, Avi rolled his eyes. Nicky beside him agreed. Good show, but they came here to film a ten second video.

“Can we go home?”

Asher bit his lip. “Oops…”


End file.
